


All of the Stars in the Sky

by brazencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Chuck - Freeform, Mentions of homophobia, Poet Dean Winchester, Poetry, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazencas/pseuds/brazencas
Summary: Castiel made eye contact with the mysterious man across the room for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes.





	All of the Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Deancas fic so go easy on me! Hope you enjoy it!

Castiel made eye contact with the mysterious man across the room for what seemed like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. The room was packed full with around five hundred people but the only person he could see was the handsome man. He was dressed similarly to Castiel - a slick black tuxedo with a white button up shirt beneath and a tie to top it all off. His brown hair had strips of dirty blonde sticking up in a smooth effortless yet classy looking way. The light in the building made his eyes pop with a vibrant green. Like Castiel, he was standing alone in the large crowd of people. One hand held a wine glass while the other hand was stuffed inside his pants pocket. When their eyes connected again, the man finally set his wine glass on the table and began making his way towards Castiel. 

Castiel began mentally panicking. “Is he actually coming over here? He can't be coming towards me. Surely he doesn't wanna talk to me. Shit, he's looking at me! Does my hair look okay? Anything in my teeth? Does my breath stink? God, I sound like a fangirl that's getting approached by a celebrity.” He laughed at his last thought. Castiel finally refocused and trailed his eyes up the man’s body. Shoes, pants, shirt, muscles, face, eyes. When Castiel finally met the his gaze, he was staring at Castiel, amusement dancing in his eyes. The man took the glass from Castiel’s hand and grabbed his hand softly. He kept his eyes locked on Castiel as he bent down and kissed his knuckles.  "Care to dance?" His voice was smooth, it was like melted chocolate dripping from rosemary lips. Shellshocked as he was, Castiel managed a nod. The nameless man gave a beautiful grin and led him to the dance floor.

He placed his left hand just under Castiel’s shoulder blade and their other hands came together. They began slowly moving to the soft beat of the music. The man took a step forwards, while Castiel took one step back. They took a small step, before Castiel took a step forwards, and the boy took one step back. They continued doing this in circles, they were both so concentrated on the dancing that they hadn't even talked to each other. "Hello, beautiful." The boy said as he gracefully dipped Castiel. Castiel nearly squealed as he came close to the ground, but quickly regained his composure as they came up from the dip. "Hi," He smiled bashfully. Castiel suddenly felt very self conscious under the man’s intense gaze and focused his eyes on the couple dancing in front of them. The man removed his hand from Castiel’s and placed a finger underneath Castiel’s chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye. "What's your name?" The man questioned softly. "Castiel. Novak. Castiel Novak." Castiel ran off his name, he was so nervous and knew that in the future he was going to be embarrassed every time he looked back at this memory. "What's yours?" He spoke softly. He didn't want anyone other than this beautiful human to hear what he was saying. His words were only for him.

"Dean Winchester. Castiel? Can I call you, Cas?" Castiel smiled and nodded. Most people found that his name was a mouthful and shortened it to Cas anyway. They continued swaying side to side with no words being spoken. Castiel felt Dean’s thumb trailing lightly over their hands and that were clasped and finally, Castiel began to relax into his embrace. He leaned in ever so slightly, and when he found that Dean didn't make a move to put space between them, he moved the rest of the way to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, facing his neck. As the end of the song neared, Castiel lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder. "I enjoyed dancing with you," Castiel spoke softly as he stepped away from Dean’s arms. Dean grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back so that Castiel’s back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Castiel so that he had both hands in his and they once again swayed from side to side. "Who says we're done dancing?" Dean whispered, making Castiel smile. "I guess no one," Castiel said with a laugh.

"Oh, I love this song,” Castiel stated as Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis floated through the speakers. Dean hummed in agreement as he nuzzled his head between Castiel’s neck and shoulder, his breath hot and sweet on Castiel’s neck. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music. 

"This place is getting really crowded," Castiel observed, "You want to get out of here?" Dean pulled his head away and smiled down at Castiel. Castiel nodded hastily. “Did you come here with anyone?" Dean asked. Castiel glanced around to see his parents staring directly at him and Dean with disapproving looks. "No. Let's go." Castiel pulled away from Dean’s warm embrace and grabbed onto his hand. He tugged him through the crowd that seemed to be getting larger by the minute and through the entrance doors. "Do you have a car?" Dean grins, wide and gummy.

He pulls his keys from his pants pocket and halts their walking. “Dean?” Castiel has a curious, yet worried look on his face. “Put your hands over your eyes, Cas.” 

“But-“ 

“Do it.” Castiel obliges and covers his hands with his eyes. Dean grabs ahold of Castiel’s shoulders and guides him through the large parking lot, careful as to not run them into anything.

They come to a stop and by this point Castiel isn’t sure he’s not being kidnapped. Adult-napped? Castiel shakes away the laughter bubbling up from the word he’s pretty sure he just invented. 

“Okay. You can look.” Castiel opens his eyes, giving himself a second to adjust to the darkness and has to stop himself from practically gawking as he looked towards what Dean is standing by. “This is my baby. A 1967 Chevy Impala.” 

Castiel walks towards and gently places his hand on the car. With her sleek black paint job and tan leather interior, she’s one of the most beautiful vehicles he’s ever seen, and he says so to Dean. 

“I know, she’s gorgeous.” Dean says with a grin. Castiel rounds to the passengers side door and gets in. “Why don’t you pick a song?” Dean gestures to his box of tapes sitting on the ground and Castiel can’t help but let out a chuckle. 

“I should have known you wouldn’t have any music from this century.” 

-

"So who'd you really go to that dance slash dinner with, Cas?" Dean asks. It's pitch black outside and they're somewhere in a field, miles away from the venue they met at. They're cuddling close together on the hood of the Impala and Dean feels Castiel stiffen. 

“What do you mean? I told you I didn’t go with anyone.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Dude. I saw you glance over somewhere in the crowd and freeze up before you told me that. It was pretty obvious you didn’t wanna tell me who you were with.” Dean furrows his brows.

Dean sits up and tries to brush Castiel off. “You weren’t like, with someone were you? Were you on a date or something? We should probably go back, I don’t wanna get beat up or something-“

“No, Dean.” Castiel cuts him off before he can go any further. “I wasn’t there in a date, you dummy. Get back up here.” Castiel gestures to where they were previously laying and Dean does. They resume their cuddling, and Dean rubs his thumb over Castiel’s arm.

"I was there with my parents who are more or less parents to me at all. They don’t approve of me being gay and don’t want anything to do with me. Honestly, I think they brought me to the dinner to try to get me a girlfriend or something." Castiel huffs a laugh, sadness swirling in his chest. Dean frowns and pulls Castiel impossibly closer to him. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be, I'm happy I went. If i didn't then we wouldn't be in this very nice predicament. I wouldn't have met you." Castiel says. They lay together in silence for quite a while. Dean is watching the stars but Castiel can’t help but stare at him. He's beautiful. In every light, his eyes glow and his skin is so soft and Castiel never wants this to end. 

"I hope I never have to write our breakup poem." Dean says without preamble. 

Castiel startles, but continues looking at him, feeling all of the stars in his eyes. "Our breakup? Dean, we're not even dating. We literally just met." Dean freezes. He waits a few beats before speaking again. "Did I really just say that out loud?"

Castiel chuckles and nods. "Yeah, honey, you did. Also, you're a poet?" 

"Kind of? I'm not an official poet but I write some stuff here and there." Dean says, hardly noticeable cheeks coloring red. He didn't speak about his poetry often, so it surprises him when he continues to speak about it.  "I write about a lot of stuff, it works as sort of an outlet for me. So if we were to date and break up, I have a feeling I'd be working on a breakup poem for a long time." 

"Could you tell me one?" Castiel asks. He's always loved poetry and wanted to hear some of what Dean had written. 

“This is the first draft of one I’m writing right now, so don’t judge it.” Dean takes a deep breath.

“I'm starting to believe that maybe,  
Just maybe,  
There is a God.  
Because something had to  
Have led me...." Dean trails off, caught off guard by just how close Castiel’s face is to his. "Led you where?" Their faces move ever closer together, inching closer by the second. 

"Where did it lead you, Dean?" Castiel asks slowly. Dean feels the breath of his words on his lips, feels the brush of his lips coming closer. Dean finally closes the gap between them, grabbing the back of Castiel’s head gently and guiding him in a short, sweet kiss. As they pulled back and rested their foreheads together, Dean let out a breath and opened his eyes.

"To you."


End file.
